Affinities and Memories
by juliadepp
Summary: A psychotic Lucy, timid Natsu, cold Loke/ one shots based on songs, centered around different pairings. R&R?
1. I WANT YOU BACK

**TAKE ME**

—

by: juliadepp

a NaLu fanfic based on OOHYO's PIZZA watch?v=tvUMCOWrTgA

Please listen, it's quite nice!

* Warning: Characters can be out of character. This is set in an AU. I do not own these characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.*

—

 ** _Summer's been boring without you_**

 ** _Empty talk and entertainment_**

Lucy loves the color pink.

She faintly remembers the first ribbon her mother had given her was of the same shade of light pink. She loves seeing pink rush to the cheeks of those she could control, with her words, with her gaze- pink was lovely. It wasn't quite straightforward as red, but it was gently alluring.

She remembers the first shade of lipstick she's put on her lips. It was a lovely hue of baby pink. It made her look innocent, gentle— everything she was not and would never be. The Lucy people knew was no more than a shell she had to live in hiding from her controlling father.

Pink was her glue to the wall she put up for herself. And it is the same color that will undo her, the same color that will tear her down.

"Natsu," She reaches for his hand, begging, "Stay."

He swats her hand away, and looks almost apologetically, "You started this."

And with that, he left.

 ** _Been yawning every minute or so_**

 ** _Waiting for the phone to ring_**

Lucy felt the shivers travel down her spine, and to the tip of her fingers, as she traced down the stem of the fragile wine glass on the table. She hated the color of the deep red swirling in her glass; but she drank it all anyway— hoping to wash away any pink left in her system. She wanted to feel free, but the moment she only ever did was when he was around.

He was nowhere to be found now, and it's _her_ fault.

She was so adamant on making herself believe that any feelings she had for Natsu meant nothing. She had seen the way her mother fall miserably for a man like her father, and she didn't want that to happen to her. So she did what she thought would be the best option for the moment.

She got wasted, wasted enough to latch her lips onto some stranger's.

He found out.

He ran away.

He didn't stay.

Of course, why would he?

 ** _What's gotten into me?_**

 ** _Can anybody see?_**

The high and mighty Lucy Heartfilia was drowning in colors she would usually never wear.

Her phone buzzed for the nth time today, and she barely spared it a glance. She had a special tone reserved for her former lover, it was the song they first danced to together. Their feet awkwardly overlapped, and Natsu ended up with a sore toe, and Lucy with a bleeding heel but the smile on their faces made it worthwhile.

"Kiss me," Lucy remember whispering to him, he who grinned like a fool. _A fool in love._

Neon lights cascaded over their body, pink, yellow, colors they both loved. They dance amidst a wave of bodies looking for love— they were different. They found it. As he leaned in to touch her lips with his, she tiptoed to reach his. They both had their eyes closed, but they saw clearly.

Their lips met, tenderly. And both had mused, they'd be lost from now on. Swimming in a sea, without ever seeing the shore. But none of that mattered, they were going to watch the horizon and drown together.

 ** _Oh love's a crazy game_**

 ** _I don't know how to play_**

 ** _To make you want to stay_**

"Natsu," Lucy knocked on his door, freezing, and desperate.

Her knuckles were sore from both the cold and knocking so many times without fail. She should have known he wasn't going to open the door. Why should he? She hurt him, and he loved her. She loved him as well, but she was dumb, stupid, foolish, hateful—

The door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Natsu, his salmon pink hair was dissheveled and unkempt, his eyes had dark bags underneath, and his shirt wrinkled. He looked like a mess, but what did that matter? She looked even more terrible than he did.

"Come in." He simply said before leaving her.

 ** _I'm too scared to say_**

 ** _That I want you_**

 ** _I want you back_**

"I love you." Lucy timidly says, her fingers fiddling with the handle of the mug filled with hot chocolate.

They weren't strangers, and yet the distance felt unfamiliar. She was on the edge of his bed, and he was leaning on his drawer, gazing at her with unreadable eyes. She was the reason he couldn't sleep properly, the reason he lost his appetite, the reason he had started to regret choosing to walk away. Even after what she did, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate her.

The man slowly stepped towards the blonde who was intently staring at the ground.

"What does love mean to you?" He could hardly keep his voice from cracking.

Gently, she puts down the mug in her hand, and stood up. Gingerly, she took a step towards the man, and wondered about his question. If love had a definite definition, what would it be? She knew many words that could be associated with it, but only one made sense.

"Lucy," Natsu cups her face, and gazes into her chocolate eyes brimming with tears, "What is love to you?"

She finally says, "You."

 ** _Cause I want you_**

 ** _I want you bad_**

And it all made sense for Lucy.

The moment their lips met, their tears fell, she knew she was foolish to have kissed another man, when this was the man she loved. At that very moment, Lucy didn't mind the unfamiliar colors she was dressed in, she embraced it.

"You— you," She breathes, "Natsu, you are love."

—

fin

 **A/N:** How was that for a first story? :) This will be a series of one shot based on songs! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, or a favorite or a follow for more ! Thank you!

Should I do more? What songs should I write about? Ships?


	2. Addiction

**ADDICTION**

this is a fiction based on Rendesvous at Two's song: Missed Call

Short fan fiction. AU. OOC.

—

Lucy waits up on the phone for Loke to call, but will he?

—

 ** _It's never a failure and always a lesson._**

 ** _And why I'd still listen,_**

 ** _and end up hurt?_**

She used to reject his every advance, and pushed him away.

Why? Well, she knew better than to let him into her heart. Everyone who knew Loke knew how his ways are, and like a moth drawn to a flame, getting yourself involved with him is never the best decision. But he'd been so _earnest, so sincere,_ she just had to give him a chance.

And Loke had taken her on the loveliest date she'd ever been. He'd been respectful enough to not make perverse comments, which was quite surprising, but the blonde appreciated the man's efforts. He made her feel like she was, _special._ And that was something Lucy had been craving for.

If she wasn't Lucy, and he weren't Loke, she'd be melting right then.

 ** _It's always a journey and never the distance,_**

 ** _then why do I miss him until I hurt?_**

 ** _'cause I heard._**

But of course, it would have been too good for Lucy, all of it were too good to be true. Had she known that it was only curiosity that fueled Loke to pine for her, she would've rejected him with all that she had. But she was foolish, and he was charming— a deadly combination.

They were going great for the first few weeks, like all relationships are. They were basking in the honeymoon phase, the same phase that made poets write poetries, and singers sing blissfully. Every little confession they had for each other made their chests flutter, well, at least hers did.

Until it all broke down, the week before. She grew jealous of his coworker Aries, and she shouldn't have. No, now that she thought about it— the touches he gave her made her mad, crazy, and desperate. She felt emotions she didn't know she could feel, and that scared _her._

It scared Loke, too, now she knew.

The lion maned man loved her because she acted cold, she pushed him away. That made him want her. And now that she's addicted to his smell, his voice, his smiles; which part of her did he love? Now that she's a challenge that's conquered and won?

She didn't know how he truly felt.

Her hand gripped her phone, and waited for the familiar tone to ring, so she could pick it up; answer as if she was totally not waiting for him to call.

 ** _The more I get the more you've taken._**

 ** _And I've never been one to learn from my mistakes._**

 ** _And so I give you it all, until you call._**

All good things come to an end.

It was about time he grew tired of her.

And with that, she let go of the phone in her hand, and decided to sleep her troubles away. ' _Tomorrow,_ tomorrow, for sure, he'd call.' Lucy repeated these words in her head.

 ** _The more I love the more I break it._**

 ** _And i've never been one to learn from my mistakes._**

 ** _And so I keep losing it more,_**

 ** _until you call._**

 ** _—_**

 ** _fin_**

 **—**

 **A/N:** Hi! Thank you for reading! What ship should I write about next? Please leave a review! Thank you ~~ And follow if you're interested!


	3. Sober and Scared

**WHY'D YOU ONLY CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE HIGH?**

 _BY: juliadepp_

 _—_

 _(Edo! Natsu x Edo! Lucy)_

 _In which Natsu has to rely on weed to talk to Lucy._

 _—_

 _BASED ON ARCTIC MONKEY'S SONG: WHY'D YOU ONLY CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE HIGH_

 ** _The mirror's image,_**

 ** _It tells me it's home time,_**

 ** _But I'm not finished,_**

 ** _'Cause you're not by my side._**

It was 3:00 am, and Natsu was desperately looking through the waves of lonely bodies grinding against each other, draped in neon lights and hazy smoke. The loud beat of the bass lulled the cries of the people looking for something; it dulled out his voice searching for a girl he's met and couldn't take his mind off.

The pink haired man was slowly losing hope; he scanned the crowd for the same tantalizing body he had grown accustomed to, the same blonde hair cascading down her silky porcelain skin. He craved for the touches she sent him, every flutter of her fingers against his warm skin drove him _crazy._

"Lucy," Her name tasted bittersweet in his mouth, "Luce, Luce."

Feeling hopeless, Natsu decided to retire for the night, not even bothering to look for the friends he went to the club with. They were probably off smacking lips with strangers they soon would forget. If only Natsu were the same too, but he wasn't one for meaningless relations. He craved connections.

It was probably a mistake, the moment he made a move on his elusive best friend, Lucy. But it was a mistake he'd readily make anytime.

 ** _And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving,_**

 ** _Carrying your shoes,_**

 ** _Decided that once again I was just dreaming,_**

 ** _Of bumping into you._**

On his door's footsteps, he saw the figure he'd been looking for so long.

Lucy Ashley.

But he did what any sane man who was in love would _not_ do. He hid behind the fence, and gazed at her. He must have been creepy, but he couldn't do anything else. He was too much of a coward to face her front on, he needed courage. And courage was something he was missing, of course, except the times he's in a car, enjoying the rush that the engine offered him.

Cars weren't his only source of courage though.

Her feet started to descened the footsteps of his door, and he watched her retreating figure. He had missed his chance again, and it was infuriating. As quickly and swiftly as he could, without stumbling over his toes, he unlocked the door to his home and reached for his stash of rolled weed to smoke.

 ** _Now it's three in the morning,_**

 ** _And I'm trying to change your mind,_**

He felt euphoric, a feeling similar to the feeling driving gave him. He felt brave, he felt unlike himself. It was enough to make him call Lucy, send her messages, approach her. It was a habit he should've never gotten into, but in inconvenient ways, _it helped him._

The pink haired man, now high, reached for his phone, and punched in the only phone number he's memorized. It was a pattern he has gotten used to, getting as high as he could, so if he made any mistakes he would've gladly blame his not so sober self.

Pressing the smartphone against his ear, he was anxious. Ringbacks kept on playing, and he couldn't sit still and wait, he was scared of many things— but rejection was always on top of the list he's afraid of.

Finally, Natsu heard her pick up the phone and reply albeit tiredly.

"Yes?"

 ** _Left you multiple missed calls_**

 ** _And to my message you reply._**

 ** _Why'd you only call me when you're high?_**

Natsu stuttered and struggled to find the words to say, but she spoke first and cut him off.

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?" The blonde's voice grew weak at the other line, and Natsu paled. He couldn't possibly make this worse, right?

How could he explain to her that she was never the problem and he thought her to be beautiful, wonderful, bright, lovely, and _unreachable?_ He couldn't. He lacked any courage to do so. He was nothing like her, and that made it a bit more painful.

 ** _Somewhere darker,_**

 ** _Talking the same shite,_**

 ** _I need a partner,_**

 ** _Well are you out tonight?_**

"Are you free tonight?" He could only mumble these words, and internally smacked himself for being stupid.

She sighed, and Natsu could feel her roll her eyes on the other side. "Try better next time. It's three in the morning Natsu— I would prefer to be with someone who's sober."

And with that, the line went quiet. Natsu groaned in regret, as he should've faced her himself. And he resolved to do that, but he could never decide when. It was the same cycle. She would refuse him, but not for long. It was a mean game he had started.

He would have to end the game, soon.

And he hoped, she would stay, after seeing him, for all that he is.

—

 **A/N:** Thank you for the review and favorites! Hope you guys like this too! Suggestions for the next ship?


End file.
